


Her Calling

by LucisBitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DDLG, F/M, Homicidal Thoughts, Submissive Little Oc, Suicidal OC, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisBitch/pseuds/LucisBitch
Summary: (( the only spoiler is that Lucifer is dead so yeah..this is just a story that takes place after Lucifer’s death where my oc Kat tries her hardest to get revenge on Michael and find a way to get her Daddy Luci back. So no other spoilers just my crappy creativity





	Her Calling

Kat sat softly weeping. The news she had just heard crumbled her to pieces. Lucifer...Satan..her Luci has just been defeated by his own brother. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be pissed that Luci hadn’t been smart and just ran off. But no, he’s so egotistical! He wanted to be all big and bad but now all he got was himself killed. Let’s not even talk about Michael...oh how she’d love to wrap her hands around his neck and just squeeze. 

Would it help bring Lucifer back? No, but she wanted revenge. It was something that churned in her stomach ever so feverishly. Her cries had went from small whimpers to full on sobs. She sat at the foot of her bed, while clutching her phone to her chest desperately. She had just been notified by Sam Winchester. She had already hung up and was desperately trying to pull herself together which wasn’t happening. 

She growled mentally scolding herself for being so weak. Lucifer has taught her to be a strong girl. She didn’t want to upset her daddy. But it was hard knowing he wouldn’t be there to lecture her which would turn into angry rough sex most of the time. 

She would miss all the lecturing and bickering they shared. Of course their relationship wasn’t just about sex that was just a bonus. Lucifer called her his queen. She was the only one for him. Of course, he treated her well, though she was still human, he looked passed it.

God forbid anyone who hurt her in anyways possible. He would surely kill them. “He who hesitates, disintegrates.” She loves Lucifer and he her. But what would truly fix this is something that was out of her hands. She planned to get back at Michael and she vowed to kill anyone in her way including her brothers.

((Ok guys so I’m thinking I could go somewhere with this lol. Make sure to tell me how it is and if I should do more! ))


End file.
